


Minute Maid

by fuzipenguin



Series: Razor's Edge [4]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Open Relationships, Other, Roleplay, robots in clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Jazz is fetching in black and white. Er... even more black and white...





	Minute Maid

**Author's Note:**

> dracoqueen22 said: Could I please, oh amazing Fuzi, have some of Blue/Jazz with #12? Lingerie/Outfits

                The sound of a crash jerked Bluestreak to his feet and he stared across the room to where Jazz was frozen, datapads scattered at his pedes.

                “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, sir, I wasn’t being careful, I’m so sorry,” Jazz blurted out, immediately bringing his hands together and bowing, tiny feather duster still clasped between his fingers.

                “I can’t believe you’re so careless with my things,” Bluestreak murmured, shaking his head disappointedly. “Come here. You’ll have to be punished.”

                He sat back down while Jazz scurried over, head still low. “I’m sorry, sir, it won’t happen again, sir, I promise.”

                “Yes, I know it won’t. Because I will teach you what it means to destroy my belongings. Over my lap,” Bluestreak instructed.

                Jazz looked to where Bluestreak pointed and whimpered. Yet he carefully dropped the duster to the floor and gingerly sprawled out over Bluestreak’s knees.

                The skimpy dress adorning Jazz’s frame rustled as he settled and his little cap slipped down to dangle off one sensory horn. Bluestreak placed a hand on Jazz’s upturned aft, fingering the silky black material that covers it.

                “This is nice to look at, but I think it impedes your movement. Next time I will not allow it,” Bluestreak announced. “Only your underthings, which means you will have to be extra careful not to dirty them.”

                Bluestreak’s fingers slipped under the edge of the skirt, diving beneath the crinoline to find the black satin panties Jazz was wearing. The material was warm to the touch and when Bluestreak dipped a finger between Jazz’s thighs, he found the cloth to be completely soaked.

                “But it appears even with the dress, you’ve still managed to mess your pretties,” Bluestreak sighed.

                “I’m sorry, sir,” Jazz replied miserably from around the level of Bluestreak’s shin. “I couldn’t help it…they feel so good.”

                “I see. Well, I will have to compensate for that feeling,” Bluestreak replied, flipping Jazz’s skirt up over his lower back. A hearty smack to his panty-covered aft made Jazz jerk and cry out, hands clutching at Bluestreak’s leg.

                “Maybe next time, you can keep the dress, but go without underneath,” Bluestreak mused, snapping the elastic on the waist of the panties. “I will at least get easier access to my pet any time I want.”

                Jazz groaned at the suggestion, aft eagerly hitching upwards for the next inevitable blow.


End file.
